This invention relates to application of a coating such as paint or plaster to a surface such as a wall, and more particularly to a cover arrangement for preventing application of the coating to electrical switches and outlets mounted in the wall.
Coatings such as plaster, paint or the like are typically applied to a wall, floor or ceiling after installation of electrical outlets and switches. During original construction, the coating is applied before the switch and outlet cover plates are installed. After original construction, the switch or outlet cover plates are typically removed during application of the coating. The exposed surfaces of the switch or outlet are typically covered with masking tape or the like during application of the coating, to ensure that the coating is not applied to the surfaces of the switch or outlet that will be exposed after installation of the cover plate. While this arrangement functions satisfactorily, application of the masking tape to the switch or outlet surfaces is a time consuming procedure, which is multiplied when the coating is being applied to a number of walls or other surfaces which include numerous switches and outlets.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cover arrangement for preventing application of a coating such as plaster, paint or the like to exposed surfaces of electrical switches and outlets, in which a minimal amount of time and effort is required to cover the exposed switch and outlet surfaces. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a cover arrangement which utilizes distinct cover members that are configured to engage and cover the exposed switch and outlet surfaces. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a cover arrangement which is relatively simple in construction, and thereby relatively inexpensive to produce and purchase in quantities required for normal use. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a cover arrangement in which the cover members can be quickly and easily mounted to and removed from the electrical switches and outlets.
In accordance with the present invention, a cover arrangement for electrical switches and outlets includes a switch cover member configured for engagement with an electrical switch and an outlet cover member configured for engagement with an electrical outlet, to prevent application of a coating to exposed surfaces of the switches and outlets. The switch cover member and the outlet cover member may be packaged and sold together, or may be packaged and sold separately.
The switch cover member includes a generally planar masking wall, in combination with a mounting cavity that extends from the masking wall. The masking wall and the mounting cavity cooperate to cover the switch handle and the outwardly facing surfaces of the electrical switch. The mounting cavity is defined by a series of side walls and an end wall. Two of the mounting cavity side walls are spaced apart a distance that corresponds to the width of a conventional electrical switch handle. In this manner, the switch cover member is engaged with the electrical switch via push-on engagement of the switch handle with the side walls of the switch cover member mounting cavity. The side walls of the mounting cavity perform the dual function of engaging the switch handle to mount the switch cover member to the electrical switch, and providing a handle arrangement adapted to be manually engaged by a user for use in mounting the switch cover member to the electrical switch and removing the switch cover member from the electrical switch.
The outlet cover member includes a masking wall in combination with a series of inwardly extending mounting walls and an outwardly extending protrusion. The masking wall is configured to overlie the exposed areas of a conventional electrical outlet, and the protrusion is adapted to be manually engaged by a user for manipulating the cover member into and out of engagement with an electrical outlet. The inwardly extending mounting walls form a shallow cavity within which the prong-receiving portions of an outlet are engaged. The mounting walls are configured to engage the outer surfaces of the prong-receiving portions of the outlet, to provide a friction fit mounting of the outlet cover member to the outlet via application of a push-on force to the outlet cover member.
The outlet cover member and the switch cover member may be separately packaged and sold individually, or may be packaged and sold together, in various quantities as desired.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.